Heaven's Got Another Angel
by HetaRussia
Summary: "T'no! T'no!" He screamed out as he held onto the hand that seconds ago was warm. Sweden dealing with the lost of the most dearest nation to his heart. Rated T for character(s) death(s) and sensitive topics, such as war and its destruction.


**HetaRussia here, and this time with a slightly different story than I'm used to posting, of course it's a one shot, but if you guys like it and want it continued I will. This is based of a picture I found on DeviantArt I'll post the link on the bottom, and the story name is based off the song that helped me write it. Enjoy...**

* * *

Hospitals. A place for joyous beginnings and heartbreaking ends. Either way you look at it, the outcome is always the same. You leave there a different person.

The room was silent, the same silence you get when you find out the one you loved the most is now gone and never returning. The silence that suffercates you and you find it impossible to get out of. That is the same silence a certain Swedish nation was experiencing, he sat in a boring white room, his nerves were on end. As he looked down at the crumpled body of a certain happy go lucky nation. His expression was the same, emotionless. So no one knew what Sweden was thinking let alone feeling.

He drew in a slow shaky breath and continued to clutch the cold lifeless hand, that only a few moments ago, was warm. He squeezed it gently and brought it to his lips and kissed it "Ple'se, T'no! Ple'se w'ke up..." he said in a sorrowful voice. He blinked as tears clouded his vision, his expression shifted to that of confusion, as if tears were new to him. "T'no...?" he said weakly "Tis is the p'rt wh'r' y'u w'ke up j'king..." he knew, deep down that Tino wasn't going to wake up. But part of him just couldn't take the fact that his wife was truely gone.

Without anyway warning Sweden stood up, knocking down the stool he was sitting on, which crashed to the floor with a loud clatter. "W'KE UP! PLE'SE! ST'P J'KING 'RO'ND, ITS-ITS...ITS..." at this point no matter how much of a struggle Sve put up, he couldn't stop the flood of tears that now spilled down his cheeks. He collasped to his knees as he held his head in his hands and let out a rough sounding sob. He tugged at his blonde hair and grabbed at his glasses, which were chuncked across the room, he bawled endlessly over the loss of such an innocent life. He suddenly stiffened at the sound of an opening door, he suddenly felt enraged at the voice that spoke, the one responsible for the death! "Hey, Su-san...I just want to-"

"D"n't c'll me th't!"

Denmark stopped suddenly at the snapping voice that held venom. He watched as Sweden stood up and walked out the room. The other remaining Nordic nation (Iceland) watch as he stormed past with his head hung and shoulders haunched. Iceland stood to say something but stayed silent, he looked down at his feet and sank back into his seat.

Outside the sky was dark and rumbling with thunder. Sweden looked up at them, with tear filled eyes as the sky which started to drizzle, he looked straight ahead, the town was in shambles, the majority of the buildings were charred, burned, and crumpled, while a handful still were intact. Thick black smoke rose up to the sky from some buildings, the roads were cracked and parts jutted upward and downward as if a earthquake passed through. There were pits in the ground from were bombs had went off. Cars on their sides and turned upside down. There were houses on fire and some collapsed. On some houses prints of bodies were left against black sides of homes. All of this pained Sweden, made his heart heavy and eyes sting with tears. This was once a dazzling town...but then it happen...World War 3 started...Finland had been neutral, wasn't even part of this blasted war. But no, some how he was killed. And it was all Denmark's fault.

He attacked this peaceful nation to get him to fight but by doing so he only devastated it. Sweden could no longer keep the tears back and they slipped down his cheeks "Gut bye Finny...I h'pe wh'r' y'u are n'w is k'nd and g'ntl' as y'u are and h's no wars..." he said as he turned and made way to his home. And at that moment the sky began to pour, as it too mourned the loss of a kind nation.

The next day Sweden found himself in the UniWorld meeting, ever since WW3, and the loss of so many nations, the remaining ones calls theirsleves UniWorld or One World. Canada stood up his once soft blue eyes shone dark and cold, he walked over to the chalk board, his movements swift and quick. "Okay, lets get this meeting of UniWorld underway." he said his voice louder now that America was gone. He pointed at a world map that was dated 10-31-2012. He pulled out a red marker and began circling the Countries; America, (then part of) France, Russia, Switzerland, South Italy, Norway, Finland, Austria, Hungary, Hong Kong, Taiwan.  
He suddenly stopped, and looked back down at the list, almost most of the world was gone. He looked up and bit his lip. "Well as you can see, most of the personified nations are dead...including my brother...when the country is in to bad of shape as you can see here." he said as he stood on the table reaching up, his prosthetic legs clinking as they bump against each other. "Do need help, ol chap?" asked England as he reached out with his real left hand, his prosthetic right arm at his side. "Non, I got it. Merici." he said. He reached a little further and clink the power button on the projector, he climbed down as it hummed before starting "England, if you may?" said Canada. England nods and clicks from slide to slide, explaining current repairs or plans of government.

As England rambled on Sweden sat slumped forward as he stared at the empty seat next to him, he remembered always following Finland to the chairs and listening to him about how much fun it would be if they were human, how they could go anywhere and do anything. Not that they didn't have that option but there was always a limit to how long they could stay or where they could go. The one spot Finland wanted to go was to Germany...and see the Lavender fields. He always talked about them to him. Sweden felt his already red puffy eyes sting once more as he promised Tino, he promised, oh glob he promised! Sweden clutched the fabric over his heart as realized he "broke" his promise. "I'm s'rry T'no!" he sobbed.

England stopped his speech as he heard the sob, "Sweden? Is everything alright?" he asked. Sweden could only sit there as tears welded once more "Tak...ev'ryth'ng is f'ne..." he said as he stood up and walked out.

"Well...that was uncalled for." stated England, China leaned over and placed his arm on England's shoulder "He is upset...Finland is dead...aru" he said gently. England nods in understanding as his gaze fell on Denmark, who was currently joking around North Italy, who simply nodded, his once soft caramel eyes shone hatred, anger, but not towards Denmark, but to a loud mouth nation who wasn't there anymore. "Romano..." he said under his breath.

The meeting ended and the remaining nations started to leave, Canada stood and gathered his papers. When he felt something tug at his pants "Kuma-oh..." he said realizing it was a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue dress, "Oh France, your awake?" he asked. She nods and giggles "Oui!" Canada picked her up along with his suitcase and left. Ever since his father was blow to bits, by Hungary only leaving the upper half, she was born, which everyone calls New France.

Outside Sweden was walking home, he didn't want to be bothered. "Hey Sweden!" called a light Italian accent. Sweden turns and looks into Italy's eyes "Yah..wh't is it?" he said keeping his voice steady. Italy looks at him and says "I heard about Finland...and I'm sorry. I know your pain America took my brother's life, I know how miserable it is...I wake up every night thinking about him! Wanting him at my side, I wish I could go back and make things right between him and I...but I cant! So to make it up to them, we need to keep moving forward." he said, that's when he notice the pained look in Sve's eyes and he quickly finished "Now I'm not saying you cant mourn, but at one point you need to get over it!" he snapped before turning away.

Sweden could only stare, he remembered a time when North Italy was happy and lovable. But war! War changed him. War always has to be the reason why people change! Sweden took off running, his heart pounding, head pulsing.

He threw open the door to the small cottage he and Tino built. As soon as he stepped threw the door Hanatamago ran up to him yepping loudly, he knelt down and stroked her soft head "Hallo, little one. Are y'o h'gry?" he asked. Hana blinked at him and barked before running into the kitchen.

He stood to his full hieght and dragged himself into the kitchen. He really wasn't looking forward to going in there, for Finland spent most of the time in there, the happy go lucky Nordic was always cooking and baking, he would make the sweetest cakes, the softest cookies, and don't get Sweden started on his pies, he would always eat at least four slices of them. Ha! That reminds him of the time he got a belly ache from eating two whole pies on his own...

-flash back-

_Tino was hard at work making Christmas dinner, of course at his side was Sve he was fixing the ham, and glazing it. He looked over at Tino who was spreading the icing on the cake, he had a huge smile on his face, Sve turned and tilted his head to the side confused at why he could possibly be smiling, usually he would be frowning when he made big dinners back at Denmark's place. "Hey...T'no, why are y'o l''king like that? I tho'ght y'o hated c''king..." he said confused._

_Finland smiled "I love cooking! I just hated cooking for Mr. Denmark. He never let me make the things I wanted and when ever I did he would say it was not worthy then knock it onto the floor..." Sweden remembered that, he remembered how Finland slaved over the hot stove and made a wonderful dinner. But when he gave it to Denmark he just dumped it on his head and stormed out after lecturing him on not making Finnish food. Finland then broke out into a fit of sobs, he was trying, and to be told not to cook out" of Danish lands was breaking his rules, let alone his own country's food?! That was one of the multiple reasons he and Fin left._

_"But I love cooking for you. You don't care what I make and that makes me happy. Its fun to make meals from around the world!"_

_Later that night they were eating their meal and Sweden had helped him to a third helping of they dinner and then he had devoured two whole pies out of four, in one sitting, though the pies were a accident, he didn't mean to eat both..._

_He laid down and rubbed his swollen belly it hurt like crazy! He moaned and rubbed his belly once more and let out a cry. Finland stood over him and shook his head "Su-san! Did you really think that was a good idea?" he said messaging his friends swollen stomach and placed a wet cloth on the sick nation's head._

_Sweden could only chuckle "It act'ally did..." he said jokingly. Finland couldn't help but laugh. The two sat there the rest of the night, one caring for the other and the other being cared for._

Flashback end-

Sweden stood there, his back to Hana as his shoulders shook and tears splattered the tile floor, he let out a strangled gasp and kicked the cabinet under the sink as he slid down to his knees his hands flat on the ground "I...I...w'nt..." he trailed off with a sniffle. Hana watched him and whined a bit before walking up to him and licking his cheek. Trying to soothe him, he pulled her into a hug and sobbed into her soft fur.

After feeding the small animal Sweden strolled down the hallway and crossed the path of the vancant bed that belongs to Finland. He bit his lip and took a hesitant step inside. He looked at the large bed with the Finnish flag on it, he crawled onto the bed and curled up, as he pressed his face into the quilt.

His eyes just as heavy as his heart, he closed them and sighed sadly "I miss y'o T'no..." he sniffled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep...

-dream-

_Sweden woke up feeling warm, he looked around everything was bright and warm, the sky was gold and and the clouds were orange as a matter of fact he was sitting on them! Sweden blink and then rubbed his eyes for he couldn't believe what he was seeing! In front of him was a large yellow gate and in front of it stood "T'no!" he said breathlessly, the tall nation scrambled forward he was overjoyed as he stumbled about trying to reach the other._

_When Sweden finally got to the large golden gates he was met with the sight that would never leave his mind, there standing anxiously in front of him was a small male, he had brown eyes and white blonde hair, he wore a long sleeve grey almost white dress shirt with tan dress pants, he...he looked like he did before the bombing, there werent any burns on his face, no deep cuts to his neck or belly, nothing! Tino smiled warmly at the other and brought out his hand, inviting the other to come closer._

_Sweden felt his legs move on their own, his mouth open a little as his heart started racing._

_He now stood in front of the other nation and he brought a trembling hand to the others face, he felt warm, really warm, and so soft, yet the taller man felt that he was fragile, like if he were to pull him into a tight hug the younger male would crack and burst into a thousand pieces!_

_"T'no...T'no..." he whispered. "Yup...its me." the Finnish nation replied his voice soft and gently, it was hardly a whisper but not so much a shout either. "Y'ur wu'nds..." replied Sweden "Yeah...in heaven, all that goes away, here the blind can see, the lame can speak, and the deaf can hear...its really truely amazing, and the almighty, he is truely a very kind person." Finland said, his eyes sparkled with happiness, leaving Sweden tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, though one question left him confused. The almighty mentioned that killing is a sin, and shouldn't nations be burned alive or suffer for the rest of their lives? "W'fe, I tho'ght th't k'll'ng w's one w'y n't to g't h'r'?" Tino knew what he ment._

_He ment how nations were always killing and starting wars, all of those are one way tickets to the clutches of the devil, but no, that goes for humans not nations "No...not for us. Despite all that we do the almighty created us too, he created us to follow orders by our bosses, all nation personifications go to heaven." he said. Hearing that broke Sweden's heart, his llower lip quivered and his chest constricted tightly. "T-T'no..." he choked on a sob and sagged heavily against the deceased nation. He buried his head into Finland's chest and gripped the upper half of his friends arm, as hot tears seeped into the others shirt. Finland, surprised at first, was hestiant in hugging the other, for he never seen Sweden cry! Never! Not even when he was beaten to a bloody pulp in war, but now...he wept for him! Finland felt his heart tighten a little, as he wrapped one hand around the darker blonde head and the other hand was placed on his upper arm "Now, don't cry Su-san...its alright." he said, but the response he got was something he'd never thought he'd get "I, w'nt y'o b'ck! I w'nt to j'in y'o!" he heard Sweden wail. "I d'nt w'nt to l've if y'ur n't at my s'de!" he screamed his shoulders shook violently as he now spilled out each and every bottled up feeling he was keeping away from his dearest friend, and Tino wasn't surprised that each one was about him._

_Finland simply smiled as he lowered his head "Now, Su-san...you don't mean what you said. You shouldn't wish death on yourself just because you are feeling blue, you must want to keep on living, not just for yourself, but for me two. You need to be strong, your going to hurt for now, and your going to cry for a little while, but in time this will only make you stronger." he said as he planted a kiss on the top of the Swedes head "Su-san...Su-san look at me." he said lifting the others head up "Please promise me your going to be strong and not kill yourself." Finland begged his eyes swimming in worry._

_It took Sweden a moment to answer but he managed a small "Ja" and a small nod. This made Finland smile, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out an object that was obscured from view by Finland's vanilla colored hand, he placed said hand into Sweden's lighter colored one released the object which was once again covered by Tino closing his friends hand "My friend, its time." he said, and with those words, large white blonde wings spread out of his back, the tips were colored with specks of brown._

_Sweden watched in awe as the male closed his eyes and flapped the wings with all his might, slowly but surely he was lifted into the air "Go, Su-san, go and be with the other nations..." he said with a smile. Sweden nods and shakily steps back before turning around and running, not sure which is the right way._

_But before he was at a good distant he heard his name called, he turned and saw a sight that he would always hold dear to himself, behind him was; America, his wings those of an eagle, Russia, with large snow owl wings, South Italy his wings were kinda rougher up but still just as beautiful, Switzerland with his blonde hawk like wings, Hungary, Austria, France, Spain, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South and North Korea, The Baltic trio, both Germany and Prussia, Mexico, Greece, Poland, Netherlands, Greenland, Ireland, Turkey, there were far to many nations up here in this glorious place, but the one nation that caught his attention just as much as Finny did, was Norway...the usually stoic nation, be saw tremble. "Dude, hurry up and get out of here, this place isn't for you, at not yet!" laughed America, Sweden felt that all to familiar tightness as he nods and takes off running, as he nears (what he feels is the end) the end he hears Russia call "We'll be waiting for you Su-san!" Sweden chuckled, he was happy, for them, the nations that died trying to protect their people in the admist of battle._

Sweden woke with a start his, body felt heavily and drained as if he had been on a ten hour flight, he pushed himself up with both hands only to get stabbed by a object in his clutched left hand, cursing slightly he brought his hand up to his face to examine the object, he adjusted his glasses to see it better, in his palm rested a golden necklace, its main design was a halo, with golden wings! He blinked surprised, who could've given him this? He did lock the doors right? Then his thoughts trailed to his dream "Was it possible that Finland had visited him? He smiled a little and sat admiring the gift from heaven, literally! But he couldn't sit there all day, his phone went off signaling he had a message. He read it then quickly paled, today was the day of the burials of all the decreased nations. He had about five hours to be there.

Everyone was silent except for England who was saying the eulogy. Sweden scanned the fields of many different flowers, there was Pansies, Bluebonnets, Lilies, Peony, Sunflowers, even Lavander.

Each nation was buried under their flower, America was buried in the fields of Bluebonnets, Russia the Sunflowers, the Asian nations (minus China and Japan) were under the Peony, Romano under the Lilies, and so on. Except one nation. Sweden demanded that Finland was buried under the Lavender. After being half scared to death, England agreed and allowed it, though his graved was bordered by 'Lily of the Valley'.

After the eulogy, each nation that was left was allowed to say their finale good byes. Which went something like this, Ukraine and Belarus, both sobbing over the lost of their brother, Canada soothing a frighten France, while uncle England sobbed and called America a bloody idiot, China mourning the lost of all of his siblings (minus one) as he said that 'This is not how it works, you should be burying me, not me burying you, aru.', Italy standing over his siblings grave with a blank expression as he made way to the Germans grave under the lavender. And little Lichtenstein was standing their quietly next to Sealand who was comforting her.

Sweden watched all of this quietly listening to the sounds that he uttered yesterday. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace and watched it shimmer in the light. He didn't notice Iceland walk up. "I'm gonna miss Finland and Norway...who knew Norway grave would be under a bunch of Bergfrue." he said softly. That's when he notice the necklace "Who gave that to you?" he asked, the other simply said "A fr'nd..." which wasn't really a lie. Icy then noticed something else "Hey, Sve hold that to a ninety degree angle and you'll see some words!" he ordered, the other did as told and to his surprise there were words inscripted into the halo "Quick! What does it say?"

Sweden cleared his throat and as calmly as ever read_** "The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our ways, I to die, and you to live, which is better? Only God knows."**_ he said his voice surprisingly calm. Iceland could only stare, when something occurred to him "Swed your not crying?" he said, this was the response he got. "One c'n 'nly cry so m'ch, I sh'd my l'st t'ar y'st'rd'y, b't n'w...we m'st go on l'v'ng f'r th'm. Th'y w'uld w'nt us too..."

And with that the wind blew a gentle breeze, and each and every nation left could have sworn they heard the words "We love you all, and we are waiting." being whispered in the winds.

* * *

**Sweden: Y d'd y'u k'll my w'fe?**

**Heta: I'm sorry...me and my friend thought that would be the only reason you would cry, I mean like really cry.**

**Sweden: ...**

**here's the picture: ?q=+skyfinder&offset=48#/d2r219j**

**The quote belongs to Socrates**


End file.
